millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Millionaire Hot Seat (2017 season)
Is is nineth season of Australian version of Millionaire Hot Seat. Hosted by Eddie McGuire. Top prize is $1,000,000. Each contestant had clock: * Questions 1-5 - 15 seconds * Questions 6-10 - 30 seconds * Questions 11-15 - 45 seconds Changes Starting from January 23, 2017, Millionaire changed its format to mix both the traditional format with the Hot Seat format. In this format, the show was lengthened to a 30-minute show but is divided into two parts: Fastest Finger First and Hot Seat. Fastest Finger First In this version of Fastest Finger First, all six players will be using a touch screen to lock in their answers. The round is played similar to the original format of FFF, where there is a question presented with four possible answers and the contestant must lock in the singular answer to the question. (This is different than the second version of FFF where the contestants must put the four possible choices into a designated order). A minor difference between the original version and this new version is that the players will only have 10 seconds to lock in a guess rather than the normal 20 seconds. Additionally, some questions may be audio or visual questions with an accompanying audio clip or visual still accompanying the question. In this part of the game, there will be fifteen questions asked to all six players. Whichever player answers the most questions correctly in the shortest amount of time will receive a bonus $1,000 cheque. That check is theirs to keep unless they choose to give it back during the Hot Seat game in exchange for a lifeline. After all fifteen questions have been asked, the game moves into the Hot Seat round starting with the player in the first player position (regardless of how they finished in Fastest Finger First). New Hot Seat Game The new Hot Seat round plays exactly like it did before with one exception, the player with the $1,000 bonus from Fastest Finger First can now buy a lifeline when it is their turn in the Hot Seat. If a player is stuck on a question, they may return the $1,000 cheque to McGuire to pick one of the following lifelines: 50:50 (the computer chooses two random wrong answers and eliminates them), Ask A Friend (similar to the U.S.' Plus One lifeline, the contestant brings a designated companion to the stage to help with the question), or Switch (the current question is removed from play and is replaced with a new one). To use a lifeline, the contestant will simply ask for a lifeline to stop the clock, much like in the clock format, and McGuire will present the lifeline choices to the contestant. Once a lifeline is used (save for "Ask A Friend", where the clock is restarted after reading all possible answers), the clock restarts normally. Lifelines * Pass * 50:50. From 2017, this lifeline is available for all questions, but only the contestant who correctly answered the most questions in the fastest time in Fastest Finger First and it's worth $1,000 that they won on Fastest Finger First. * Ask A Friend. From 2017, this lifeline is available for all questions, but only the contestant who correctly answered the most questions in the fastest time in Fastest Finger First and it's worth $1,000 that they won on Fastest Finger First. * Switch the Question. From 2017, this lifeline is now available for all questions, but only the contestant who correctly answered the most questions in the fastest time in Fastest Finger First and it's worth $1,000 that they won on Faster Finger First. Episodes * Episode 1 (23rd January 2017) Donna Hartley Ramon Watkins Heather Pettersson ($1,000 - lost on $250,000) Grant Cowey Jim Inglis Remy Williams * Episode 2 (24th January 2017) Alexander Mcaskill Sarah Browne ($50,000) Esmeralda Harrison Andrew ThodayAndrew Thoday Laura Sitter Graham Curless * Episode 3 (25th January 2017) Ali Besanko Michele McGrath ($1,000 - lost on $20,000) James Mirams Benjamin Smith Rochelle Haynes Graham Jefferson * Episode 4 (27th January 2017) Emily Walley Rob Mould Jasmine Bautista ($10,000) Col Beddoes Grady Rodgers Caroline Granger * Episode 5 (30th January 2017) Paige Knapton Jacqui McAtameny Matt Benbow ($250,000) Steve Draper Allan Butler Stephanie Woolridge * Episode 6 (31st January 2017) * Episode 7 (1st February 2017) * Episode 8 (2nd February 2017) * Episode 9 (3rd February 2017) * Episode 10 (6th February 2017) * Episode 11 (7th February 2017) * Episode 12 (8th February 2017) * Episode 13 (9th February 2017) * Episode 14 (10th February 2017) * Episode 15 (13th February 2017) * Episode 16 (14th February 2017) * Episode 17 (15th February 2017) * Episode 18 (16th February 2017) * Episode 19 (17th February 2017) * Episode 20 (20th February 2017) * Episode 21 (21st February 2017) * Episode 22 (22nd February 2017) * Episode 23 (23rd February 2017) * Episode 24 (24th February 2017) * Episode 25 (27th February 2017) * Episode 26 (28th February 2017) * Episode 27 (1st March 2017) * Episode 28 (2nd March 2017) * Episode 29 (3rd March 2017) * Episode 30 (6th March 2017) * Episode 31 (7th March 2017) * Episode 32 (8th March 2017) * Episode 33 (9th March 2017) * Episode 34 (10th March 2017) * Episode 35 (13th March 2017) * Episode 36 (14th March 2017) * Episode 37 (15th March 2017) * Episode 38 (16th March 2017) * Episode 39 (17th March 2017) * Episode 40 (20th March 2017) * Episode 41 (21st March 2017) * Episode 42 (22nd March 2017) * Episode 43 (23rd March 2017) * Episode 44 (24th March 2017) * Episode 45 (27th March 2017) * Episode 46 (28th March 2017) * Episode 47 (29th March 2017) * Episode 48 (30th March 2017) * Episode 49 (31st March 2017) * Episode 50 (3rd April 2017) * Episode 51 (4th April 2017) * Episode 52 (5th April 2017) * Episode 53 (6th April 2017) * Episode 54 (7th April 2017) * Episode 55 (10th April 2017) * Episode 56 (11th April 2017) * Episode 57 (12th April 2017) * Episode 58 (13th April 2017) * Episode 59 (14th April 2017) * Episode 60 (17th April 2017) * Episode 61 (18th April 2017) * Episode 62 (19th April 2017) * Episode 63 (20th April 2017) * Episode 64 (24th April 2017) * Episode 65 (25th April 2017) * Episode 66 (26th April 2017) * Episode 67 (27th April 2017) * Episode 68 (1st May 2017) * Episode 69 (2nd May 2017) * Episode 70 (3rd May 2017) * Episode 71 (4th May 2017) * Episode 72 (5th May 2017) * Episode 73 (8th May 2017) * Episode 74 (9th May 2017) * Episode 75 (10th May 2017) * Episode 76 (11th May 2017) * Episode 77 (12th May 2017) * Episode 78 (15th May 2017) * Episode 79 (18th May 2017) * Episode 80 (19th May 2017) * Episode 81 (20th May 2017) * Episode 82 (21st May 2017) * Episode 83 (22nd May 2017) * Episode 84 (23rd May 2017) * Episode 85 (24th May 2017) * Episode 86 (25th May 2017) * Episode 87 (26th May 2017) * Episode 88 (29th May 2017) * Episode 89 (30th May 2017) * Episode 90 (31st May 2017) * Episode 91 (1st June 2017) * Episode 92 (2nd June 2017) * Episode 93 (5th June 2017) * Episode 94 (6th June 2017) * Episode 95 (7th June 2017) * Episode 96 (8th June 2017) * Episode 97 (9th June 2017) * Episode 98 (12th June 2017) * Episode 99 (13th June 2017) * Episode 100 (14th June 2017) * Episode 101 (15th June 2017) * Episode 102 (16th June 2017) * Episode 103 (19th June 2017) * Episode 104 (20th June 2017) * Episode 105 (21st June 2017) * Episode 106 (22nd June 2017) * Episode 107 (23rd June 2017) * Episode 108 (26th June 2017) * Episode 109 (27th June 2017) * Episode 110 (28th June 2017) * Episode 111 (29th June 2017) * Episode 112 (30th June 2017) * Episode 113 (3rd July 2017) * Episode 114 (4th July 2017) * Episode 115 (5th July 2017) * Episode 116 (6th July 2017) * Episode 117 (10th July 2017) * Episode 118 (11th July 2017) * Episode 119 (12th July 2017) * Episode 120 (13th July 2017) * Episode 121 (17th July 2017) * Episode 122 (18th July 2017) * Episode 123 (19th July 2017) * Episode 124 (20th July 2017) * Episode 125 (24th July 2017) * Episode 126 (25th July 2017) * Episode 127 (26th July 2017) * Episode 128 (27th July 2017) * Episode 129 (31st July 2017) * Episode 130 (1st August 2017) * Episode 131 (2nd August 2017) * Episode 132 (3rd August 2017) * Episode 133 (7th August 2017) * Episode 134 (8th August 2017) * Episode 135 (9th August 2017) * Episode 136 (10th August 2017) * Episode 137 (14th August 2017) * Episode 138 (15th August 2017) * Episode 139 (16th August 2017) * Episode 140 (17th August 2017) * Episode 141 (21st August 2017) * Episode 142 (22nd August 2017) * Episode 143 (23rd August 2017) * Episode 144 (24th August 2017) * Episode 145 (28th August 2017) * Episode 146 (29th August 2017) * Episode 147 (30th August 2017) * Episode 148 (31st August 2017) * Episode 149 (4th September 2017) * Episode 150 (5th September 2017) * Episode 151 (6th September 2017) * Episode 152 (7th September 2017) * Episode 153 (11th September 2017) * Episode 154 (12th September 2017) * Episode 155 (13th September 2017) * Episode 156 (14th September 2017) * Episode 157 (18th September 2017) * Episode 158 (19th September 2017) * Episode 159 (20th September 2017) * Episode 160 (21st September 2017) * Episode 161 (25th September 2017) * Episode 162 (26th September 2017) * Episode 163 (27th September 2017) * Episode 164 (28th September 2017) * Episode 165 (2nd October 2017) * Episode 166 (3rd October 2017) * Episode 167 (4th October 2017) * Episode 168 (5th October 2017) * Episode 169 (9th October 2017) * Episode 170 (10th October 2017) * Episode 171 (11th October 2017) * Episode 172 (12th October 2017) * Episode 173 (16th October 2017) * Episode 174 (17th October 2017) * Episode 175 (18th October 2017) * Episode 176 (19th October 2017) * Episode 177 (23rd October 2017) * Episode 178 (24th October 2017) * Episode 179 (25th October 2017) * Episode 180 (26th October 2017) * Episode 181 (30th October 2017) * Episode 182 (31st October 2017) * Episode 183 (1st November 2017) * Episode 184 (2nd November 2017) * Episode 185 (6th November 2017) * Episode 186 (7th November 2017) * Episode 187 (8th November 2017) * Episode 188 (9th November 2017) * Episode 189 (13th November 2017) * Episode 190 (14th November 2017) * Episode 191 (15th November 2017) * Episode 192 (16th November 2017) * Episode 193 (20th November 2017) * Episode 194 (21st November 2017) * Episode 195 (22nd November 2017) * Episode 196 (23rd November 2017) * Episode 197 (27th November 2017) * Episode 198 (28th November 2017) * Episode 199 (29th November 2017) * Episode 200 (30th November 2017) Trivia * In 1st episode, contestants both Ramon Watkins and Heather Pettersson answered the penultimate question wrong. He went home with $0, but she lost $99,000 and walked away with $1,000. Category:Australian Series